1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rechargeable battery devices (e.g., a battery pack, etc.) having a function for indicating remaining battery capacity of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-276690 describes a battery packs that have a rechargeable battery. The known battery pack includes a remaining capacity indicating circuit. A plus pole of the rechargeable battery is connected with the remaining capacity indicating circuit via a switch. The switch is connected to a voltage detecting circuit for detecting the voltage of the rechargeable battery. When the voltage detected by the voltage detecting circuit falls below a reference voltage, the switch is turned off. Therefore, the supply of power to the remaining capacity indicating circuit from the rechargeable battery is automatically halted, and over-discharge of the rechargeable battery is prevented.